


Matt Murdock appreciation week - Day 2 - First and Last

by m0risuke



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0risuke/pseuds/m0risuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock appreciation week - Day 2 - Prompt : First and Last</p><p>Matt's first and last memories of his father. </p><p>Semi graphic-ish(?) and spoilerish if not familiar with the Daredevil TV series or comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt Murdock appreciation week - Day 2 - First and Last

 

The first and last memories Matt had of his father were tainted with blood and bruises, and echoed in the familiar words that have haunted him.

The first memory Matt can clearly remember of his father was him getting beaten up in the ring.

The other boxers around him teased that they could still smell the milk on Matt when his father brought him to Fogwell's gym. He clearly remembered scowling, because even at the tender age of six he was smarter than the majority of these men. His father sat him in a chair by the ringside. Matt was never sure why he brought him there, he could only guess that Jack wanted to show him what he did. To show that Jack Murdock wasn't the bum everyone gladly told Matt all his life. That there was a pride behind ever bruise, every cut, every beating he took. And this day was no exception. Jack's opponent was a spry eighteen year old who hit hard and had enough training in footwork to move before Jack could even counter attack. Matt was mesmerized by the younger boxer effortlessly flitting about in a dance of attack, but equally in awe that despite the ferocity of the attacks his father never went down. The bell rung for the final round and Jack shook the kids hand. His father had lost but he did so with grace. Stumbling out of the ring Jack took the seat next to Matt. Jack sat back and closed his eyes, and they sat in a pensive silence. Matt could smell the coppery smell of blood dripping down onto Jack's shirt. He could see the bruises already welting on his fathers face.

"Matty, were Murdocks. We get hit a lot. But we always get up. Remember that."

The last memory he had of his father was when he found Jack dead in that alley.

He remembered hearing that shot and just knowing that his father was dead, but he tried reasoning against the logic that he faced. As Matt ran through the back-ways to get there a numbness took him over. The clicks of his cane timed with the wild beating of his heart. Matt could taste the copper in the air before he reached the alley. When the cop tried to stop him he ducked under and ran to where the body was. Running his fingers over that familiar welted bleeding face he felt guilt overtake him. He did this to his father. If he hadn't have pushed him to win after hearing him promise to take a dive for the match Jack would be stumbling in the door right now like usual waiting to be stitched up, not cold and lifeless in a alley. The words he had uttered to Jack before the Creel match rang through his head and stayed there.

"We're Murdocks. We get hit a lot. But we get up, right dad? We always get up." 

Matt learned then that there were somethings that you just couldn't get up from.

 

 


End file.
